


Profane

by vanitypride



Series: Sacred & Profane: The Snippets [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Semi-Clothed Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: Things have changed quite a bit in a year’s time.Shuichi became a sensation overnight for solving a serial killer case.Kirumi continues to balance school life and her duties as a maid.The two are still going strong in their relationship, and have grown more intimate as a result.Tonight precisely called for one of said intimate occasions.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi
Series: Sacred & Profane: The Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607176
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Profane

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> So sorry for the delay on this. >.< I wanted to post this before the new year, but here we are weeks into 2020.
> 
> Let me clarify on some things before we dive into ‘Profane.’
> 
> 1) This does not immediately follow ‘Sacred.’ In fact, this takes place a year later. Also, this won’t be the first time they’ve made love. They seem a bit experienced in this one.
> 
> 2) You may have noticed that this is part of a series now and no longer a chapter 2. Both ‘Sacred’ & ‘Profane’ are snippets of the main story if you will. The main story is coming, but I wanted to start it out different and actually give it some chronological order (with flashbacks and such taking place every now & then).
> 
> 3) Shuichi’s school uniform is pretty much the same, except it’s navy blue in color and not black. As for Kirumi’s, I modeled it off of Maki’s pre-game uniform (but with a slightly longer skirt). Because Maki’s was my favorite for the girls’ uniforms I had to alter Shuichi’s a bit so that the boys’ uniform matches that of the girls. Pics can be found at these links if y’all are curious:
> 
> The boys’ uniform (don’t mind that bad filtering/edit >.<): https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZaCxWN2iYxFEXT85UcbKS4rw8RM_ahao 
> 
> The girls’ uniform: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZYpTKWP2Glnmg83Gnury2c3r_MOjV3or 
> 
> With that said & done, you can move onto ‘Profane,’ but first…
> 
> Danganronpa is not my original work. That credit goes to Spike Chunsoft. I do not profit from this piece, nor do I claim any copyright to the characters involved.

  
A certain young couple was cuddled up on the loveseat, the recliner extended as their intertwined legs lay across it. The boy had his arms wrapped around the girl, one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder. The girl's head rested atop his chest, an arm draped over his waist. Both students had their eyes focused on the flat screen in front of them. It was the main source of light in the dormitory, the lights overhead purposely dimmed to showcase what the pair was watching. It was neither a movie nor a TV show but rather a newscast.

In fact, it was a news package about the young detective himself. Shuichi Saihara had made headlines for cracking the case of one of Japan's most prolific serial killers: The Tarot Card Killer, Satoshi Kodaira.

As the pseudonym would imply, the killer always left behind a tarot card at the scene of the crime. The victim and method of murder were determined by a card Kodaira chose at random, the deaths never following the set order of the Major Arcana. The only cards exempted from the deck were Death and The Fool. Those particular cards would have played a key role in the grand finale to Kodaira’s plans, in which The Fool was reserved for the peskiest detective on his tail and Death was saved for himself.

Unfortunately for Kodaira, his much anticipated endgame never came to fruition. In fact, he was nine short from reaching his goal. Those were still too many lives lost, but at least the perpetrator would no longer be able to continue his macabre plans. It was all thanks to Shuichi Saihara, the man of the hour.

He had already been interviewed on Japan’s biggest news networks, and now his televised self was appearing on The Academy’s very own nightly newscast. The Ultimate Journalist --one year his junior-- was the lucky individual with the honor of interviewing Saihara and producing this package piece on him. It wasn’t just a breakthrough in the young detective’s early career, but the young reporter’s as well...

_“So how does it feel being called a hero?” The girl’s voice emanated from the flat screen, eyes intent on her interviewee seated across the way._

_“I’m still getting used to it actually,” the young man sheepishly admitted. “If anything, I’m incredibly grateful to my mentors for what they taught me and for trusting me enough to help them look into this case. I just wish we could have cracked it sooner and prevented any more deaths from happening.”_

_The reporter gave a single nod in understanding. “Is there anything you’d like to say to the victims’ families?”_

_“I’m sincerely sorry for their losses. I know what it’s like to lose a loved one,” he paused at that moment, a brief sadness settling in his gaze as he thought of his mother. “And it’s never easy, especially in situations like this one…”_

_The next person to cross his mind was Kaori Akamatsu, Kaede’s twin sister. She too had been a victim of the Tarot Card Killer’s depravity, and her murder hit closest to home for Shuichi. Kaede was one of his best friends, so seeing how her sister’s death took a toll on her and her family made this case all the more personal to him. Life would never be the same for the Akamatsu family, and unfortunately there was no way to bring Kaori back._

_With a determined look in his eye, Shuichi stared right into the camera. “The best I can say is we’ve captured the man who caused all their pain and suffering, and we will stop at nothing to seek justice for the departed.”_

Seeing the boy brim with such confidence was so inspiring. He’d really come a long way, evolving from that boy who dreaded failure and wallowed in self-pity to a young man who welcomed challenges and stood resilient above it all. Of course, he didn’t let the glory get to his head, maintaining the humility he was always known for.

“I’m so proud of you, Shuichi,” Kirumi praised, leaning up to grant him a peck on the cheek. As she pulled back, their eyes connected and the pair instantly broke into smiles.

Shuichi soon lifted his hand from its place atop his girlfriend’s hip, bringing it up to his shoulder where Kirumi’s hand had found purchase. Grabbing hold of her fingers, he guided her hand toward his mouth where he proceeded to plant a kiss on her palm before nuzzling his cheek against it. Not once did he take his eyes off of her, and Kirumi couldn’t help but gaze right back. It was like the two had lost themselves in their own world, the light and sounds from the television no longer the focus of their attention.

Eyes slowly drifted downward, eventually fixating themselves on the other’s lips. Instinctively the pair inched closer together, lessening the gap between them until their mouths connected at long last. The moment their lips touched, the couple let their eyelids come down like shutter blinds, all in an effort to fully immerse themselves in the liplock.

The kiss started off nice and slow, the movement of their lips ever so subtle. Complementing this steady rhythm was Kirumi’s thumb, which grazed over the softness of her boyfriend’s cheek. Shuichi’s hand had since returned to its former position, thumb moving in equal fashion across the girl's hipbone. The small action was just enough to coax Kirumi to take it one step further.

Her lips picked up a tad in pace, parting for a longer period of time in between individual kisses. The hand once caressing the detective’s face now curled itself around the pair of buttons closest to the breast pocket of his school uniform. Kirumi even let loose a moan for good measure, all in hopes that her boyfriend would take the bait.

And that he did.

Shuichi tightened his hold on her waist with one arm, while the other scaled down the fabric of her mid-thigh skirt. Eventually his fingers reached the back of her bare knee, forcing it to bend before he brought it over to the other side of him. Kirumi was now straddling his hips, their lips still connected as the kiss continued without falter. Both her hands had perched themselves on the boy’s chest while his fingers glided up her thighs and lower back, resettling on her waist soon after.

The dark-haired boy lightly began rocking his hips against hers. A groan escaped him at the resulting friction before he allowed his tongue to slip past his girlfriend’s lips. Upon contact the pair went wild entangling their wet muscles, each attempting to take control of the kiss. Simultaneously, hands grew antsy with the need to explore, paralleling the motions of their tongues. Eager fingers roamed over anywhere they could touch.

Feminine digits danced across the boy’s chest and shoulders, eventually reaching the back of his neck where they toyed with his nape. Their male counterparts traversed over every inch of the ash blonde’s back before returning to her hips. In succession, the young man trailed his lips down the girl’s neck. Holding her close against him, Shuichi gave another thrust of his hips as he licked at the nook where Kirumi’s shoulder and neck met.

“Ohh, Shuichi…” she moaned as a shiver ran down her spine. In further reciprocation, Kirumi reached up a hand into his hair, gripping at raven strands as the boy continued to lavish her with attention.

“Kirumi…” he echoed back, tracing the tip of his tongue up her jugular vein before claiming her lips anew.

“Mmm…” the girl hummed into his mouth as her hands cupped either side of his face. Kirumi was so lost in the kiss that she hadn't expected what was coming next, gasping as they suddenly altered positions.

Shuichi had flipped them both over, and now it was Kirumi who lay beneath him. He remained towering over her, watching her every reaction as his hands traced over the curves of her body. Her hair was messily splayed across the red sofa’s armrest, lips slightly parted as she stared right back at him. The blue light of the television illuminated her fair face. In its soft glow, Shuichi could make out a rose tint on her cheeks, more than likely a result from their earlier activities. Her chest rose and fell in a steady beat, arms reposing at her sides. Her legs were stretched out along the expanse of the couch, the young man kneeled in between them.

He wanted to feel more of her. He wanted her body pressed up against him, even if the connection was small. And so, Shuichi took matters into his own hands. He reached past the hem of her skirt, grasping the backs of her thighs. Bending her legs with ease, he brought them closer to his own legs, pressing her knees against his hips.

The warmth of his hands against her bare skin was electrifying, Kirumi’s nerves set aflame as fingers continued their path underneath her skirt. Eventually they hooked around her panties and slowly peeled them off of her. The tips of those very digits dragged along her legs, eliciting goosebumps in their wake.

Grey orbs glanced back to the girl’s face. She had her eyes closed now, soft pants emanating from her parted mouth. The sight was rather intoxicating, and Shuichi could feel a stirring within himself, a stiffness beginning to form within his pants. He felt it more prominently as he backed up so he could finish removing her black lace underwear.

He brought it down past her knees, relishing in the smoothness of her legs. As he reached her ankles, the girl instinctively lifted her feet for an easy and swift removal. Upon discarding the panties to the floor, the young man actually moved off the sofa as well. He kneeled down on the multi-striped rug, pushing the recliner back until it locked into place. He then turned his attention to the coffee table from which he grabbed the remote, tapping the mute button on it before setting it back down. Finally he glanced back to the couch, pewter immediately locking with chartreuse.

He was captivated by the girl’s gaze alone, drawn to her like a sailor would a siren. He inched closer before capturing her lips with his, but only for a brief moment. Despite its shortness, the action was considerably sweet.

As he pulled away, Shuichi backed up the best he could on his knees. He soon found himself aligned with Kirumi's skirt, the front portion of it bunched up in between her spread legs. Placing a hand on the plush surface of the sofa, Shuichi hoisted himself up a bit. His other hand slowly began its ascension along Kirumi's inner thigh, fingers almost feather-like in feel.

The ash blonde had since closed her eyes, surrendering herself to Shuichi’s touch. Both her legs tingled with desire as his fingertips brushed across her skin, most especially when his hand gained proximity to her erogenous zone. A soft gasp escaped her as she felt the tips of his fingers glide over her folds. As they made their descent, two digits took a detour and pushed into the girl's canal.

Another sharp inhale left Kirumi's lips at the contact. “Shuichi…” she moaned, feeling the fingers retreat with ease only to push back in.

The raven-haired boy kept up a steady rhythm, relishing at how the girl seemed to just draw in his digits. Her increasing wetness helped to make the motions more pleasurable and less painful.

“Mmm…” Kirumi hummed in approval, leaning her head back against the armrest. Her hand gripped the edge of the seat cushion, all in an effort to brace herself for what was to come next.

Shuichi eventually retrieved his fingers, bringing them up toward his mouth. He made certain to lock eyes with Kirumi before clamping his lips over his coated digits. He swirled his tongue around each finger, licking up every last drop of her secretion on them.

Once satisfied that he'd done a thorough job, the young man released his fingers. Using both hands, he gingerly moved Kirumi's skirt further up her thighs. Shuichi then leaned forward, bringing his face ever closer to his girlfriend's exposed womanhood.

Feather-like kisses flitted across the skin of her inner thigh, causing chartreuse eyes to close themselves off once again. The young woman waited in eager anticipation to feel every part of his mouth on her. His lips, his tongue, even the grazing of his teeth. She longed for it all, and luckily she didn't have to wait long.

The tip of her boyfriend's tongue copied the very motions of his fingers from earlier. It traveled from the base of her folds up to her clitoris before working its way back down. Unlike with his fingers, Shuichi allowed his tongue to do a little more exploring. He licked around and in between the lips, eventually returning to the girl's entrance and thrusting his tongue inside. He elicited a moan out of her, the melodious sound causing him to hum in response.

Pale fingers veiled in blue light curled around the edge of the sofa seat, their corresponding partners nesting themselves within the boy's dark hair. A breath caught in the girl’s throat as she felt the wet muscle move in and out of her, lapping up the wetness it found there. “Ohh, Shuichi…” she moaned a little louder and lewder than before.

The detective hummed anew as Kirumi's fingers ensnared his raven locks, nails lightly scraping his scalp. It was all he needed to egg him on as he grew more adventurous with his tongue. He trailed upward, and upon reaching her clit pulsed the tip of his tongue against it.

The effortless movement was enough to drive Kirumi wild, bringing her another step closer to the edge. She spread her legs a bit more and gave a small thrust of her hips to feel more of his talented mouth. She longed to be taken just a little deeper into his cavern. Her hands gradually tightened their grips as Shuichi swirled his tongue around her clit, before drawing it in between his teeth. “Ahhh!” She cried out, her breathing starting to grow more erratic. “Sh-Shuichi… Ohhh, Shuichi…”

Kirumi couldn't stop moaning his name, not with the amount of pleasure he kept granting her. She was getting close, so very close, and it was all because of him. He knew exactly how to stimulate her, how to tease her, how to make her reach the precipice before she finally succumbed and let herself be free. His wicked tongue was doing those precise deeds, rubbing against her pleasure spot over and over again. He eventually picked up speed, well aware that she would lose it any minute now, especially if he hit a specific--

“Nyaaahh!”

Ahhh, there it was. Even if she hadn't cried out, the way in which Kirumi's body reacted was proof enough of the surmounting euphoria taking control of her. Her hips jerked forward, the small of her back arching all the more. Her chest rose and fell to the same beat of the pants that left her parted lips. Her head had since leaned further back, eyes scrunched closed as tightly as the grips she held on the sofa and Shuichi's hair. “Shuichi,” she shrieked, unable to help how loud she was getting as the boy continued to pleasure her. “Ohh, Shuichi! Nyehhh! Ahhh! Shuichi!” With that final cry, Kirumi lost utter control of herself, surrendering to the ecstasy that washed over her as she came.

When it was all said and done, the girl sank back against the seat cushion, catching her breath after her intense pleasure high. Shuichi for his part pulled back, giving his girlfriend a chance to recover. His eyes drifted up to the flat screen that continued to bathe him and Kirumi in its flickering light.

The newscast had since concluded its run, the latest episode of a popular comedy series currently airing. A few actors could be seen laughing about something, much to the misfortune of their stone-faced co-star. The context went completely over Shuichi's head due to the lack of sound, but it's not like he cared much for it anyway.

Drawing his attention back to Kirumi, he saw that the girl was more relaxed now. The hand that formerly held a death grip on the sofa rested loosely at her side. Shuichi took hold of it within his own hand, gingerly running his thumb across her knuckles. He inched closer to her, noting as her eyes darted from the ceiling to his approaching form. The boy stopped just in front of her, bending down to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead. “How are you feeling?” He asked gently as he pulled back, thumb still grazing over the soft skin of her hand.

Kirumi's lips curved into a small smile at his question. It was endearing to see him be so attentive with her. She felt very lucky to have such a sweet and caring boyfriend. “I'm fine, Shuichi,” she replied with a nod of her head.

Shuichi gazed into her eyes a moment before leaning down again, except this time he placed a sweet kiss against her lips. “Okay,” he breathed softly as he pulled away.

Before the young man could retreat any more, Kirumi brought up her free hand to his face, stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb. “Shuichi?” She queried, searching his eyes as if that's how she could look deep within herself.

“Yes, Kirumi?” He echoed in reply, resting his palm atop the back of her hand.

With his grey eyes looking into hers, Kirumi knew she had Shuichi's full and undivided attention. At first the girl had lost a bit of her nerve, growing shy even, but she pushed on not wanting to turn back now...

“Make love to me, Shuichi,” she uttered just above a whisper.

Peridots remained locked with pewters, and soon enough mouths found themselves connected again. The pair engaged in a rather passionate kiss, the girl's arms wrapping around the boy's neck while his arms scooped her up.

Shuichi eventually parted his lips from hers, carefully getting to his feet as he carried her bridal style. He worked his way around the couch, mindful that he wouldn't stumble or drop Kirumi in the process. Upon reaching the foot of the bed, he gently set his girlfriend down on the ruby sheets. It wasn't long before he was claiming her lips again, pushing her back against the mattress as he fell with her.

Kirumi's legs had subconsciously spread themselves, and falling right into place between them was Shuichi's still-clothed erection. His bulge pressed up against her entrance, and the ash blonde couldn't help but moan at the contact.

This time she was the one to pull back from the kiss. Holding his face within both her hands, she breathed needily against his lips, “Set yourself free, Shuichi. I need you, I want you. Now…”

As if that weren’t enough, Kirumi looked up at him with pleading eyes. Those very eyes that made him weak, that made him want to grant her anything she asked for. Wordlessly he leaned in and kissed her fervently, hands roaming down her body before they leapt up to his waistband.

Eager fingers did quick work of the hook, followed by the button and zipper. He soon pulled away from Kirumi and got to his feet. Adept fingers slipped into his pocket, retrieving a condom before allowing his pants and briefs to slide down his legs. As the bottom wear fell toward his feet, his erection instantly sprung forth. Shuichi opened the small packet in his hands, discarding the foil wrapper to the floor. He then proceeded to roll the protective latex over his hardened length. Upon completion, the young man hopped back onto the bed.

He reclaimed his spot atop Kirumi, leaning down to capture her lips anew. His hand in the meantime guided his length toward the apex of her legs. Once aligned with her entrance, the young detective whispered sweetly against her mouth. “I'm going in, Kirumi...”

Maybe it was a bit silly of him to say that, but Shuichi wanted to make sure she was ready. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

“Yes Shuichi, do it...” the girl consented, hands cupping his face like before as she pressed forward to kiss him. A muffled moan shortly escaped her as the young man began pushing into her.

Shuichi swallowed up her melodious sound, responding in turn with a groan of his own as he continued easing into her. His fingers --which flanked her shoulders-- dug into the mattress as Kirumi kept drawing him in inch by inch. Eventually she engulfed his whole length, and Shuichi allowed the tension in his arms to allay as he rested atop her. His face had since buried itself in the crook of her neck, granting Kirumi and himself a moment to acclimate to their union. “Let me know when you're ready for me to move...” he breathed against her vein.

Kirumi had to suppress a moan at feeling his hot breath on one of her sensitive spots. She knew he hadn't done it on purpose, or at least that's what she thought until he started planting kisses along the trail that led up to her ear. She gasped as he drew in the lobe between his teeth, the tip of his tongue teasing its edge. It reminded her so much of his earlier actions when he teased at her clit. “Ohh Shuichi...” she found herself moaning again, fingers reclaiming their hold on his hair.

The more she lost control, the more the young man fed into it. He deduced that by doing so it would help her relax while providing her with an exhilarating distraction. The further aroused and wetter she got now, the easier it would be on both of them later. And so Shuichi pursued, dragging the tip of his tongue up the shell of her ear before circling back down to the opening. He teased at it, flicking and thrusting as he drew more moans out of Kirumi. His hands snaked up either side of her white button-up shirt, caressing the bare skin they found there.

Shuichi's touch, while subtle compared to his other methods, was the icing on the cake. It ignited a deeper yearning within Kirumi that she could no longer hold back. Her body was on fire, making her feel akin to a cat in heat. “Move, Shuichi, please. I need you to move,” she pleaded in desperation as she gripped his biceps, rolling her hips against his.

Her movements both startled and excited Shuichi, eliciting a gasp out of him. He closed his eyes a moment, surrendering to the pleasure of Kirumi's walls clenching around him. This time, a groan drawled from his lips. It felt so very good, so addicting, and he craved more. Letting his sexual urges take over, he hungrily claimed Kirumi's lips, grabbing hold of her wrists and pinning them to the mattress as he began to thrust in and out of her at a moderate pace.

Kirumi fervently returned the kiss, moaning as Shuichi restrained her arms. Her lower half kept up its rocking, and the young woman relished in how perfectly they fit together. She could feel his every expanse within her, the motion consistent and fluid. She longed to bring him closer, to feel him go deeper. Lifting up her legs, she wrapped them around Shuichi's waist, crossing them at the ankles.

The pair continued to move in synchrony, elevating the speed bit by bit. Hums of pleasure soon evolved into moans and groans as their mouths parted from one another. Heated breaths intermingled as the couple panted against each other's lips.

“Ngh, Kirumi…” Shuichi murmured through gritted teeth, driving deeper into her. “You feel so good around me…”

“And you feel so good inside me, Shuichi...” she echoed back, thrusting her hips more intensely. The heels of her feet pressed harder against his lower back, forcing him to get closer if it was even possible.

Lips soon laid claim to the girl's neck, teeth baring themselves and nipping at the sensitive flesh they found there. Her skin tingled at the contact, extending through her body to the tips of her fingers. “Yes Shuichi…” she sighed in supplication, “Make me yours, baby. Mark me as yours...”

Shuichi acted on command, sucking at that spot on her neck until a love mark was formed. Lewd little shrieks and gasps had escaped Kirumi all the while causing the detective to hum lowly in reply. He pulled back a touch, dragging his tongue across the mark and along the girl’s collarbone before resuming his nibbling. He simply adored doting on her, seeing how she always served and put others first on the daily.

Kirumi moaned her satisfaction, leaning her head back and exposing more of her neck. It wasn't long until she felt his tongue on her jugular notch, slowly trailing upward. Another shriek escaped her at this, her body experiencing an overload of pleasure. Her back arched as her hips pushed forward. Her wrists struggled against his grip, wanting to break free of their entrapment. And yet at the same time, it was rather exhilarating finding herself ensnared like prey in a spider's web.

“Ohh Shuichi, I'm getting close, so close…” she panted out suddenly, her breathing hard to keep in check the nearer she drew to her second climax.

“So am I, Kirumi, so am I…” he breathed back, grunting as he pushed on. Shuichi was determined to drive them both over the edge. He loosened his hold on Kirumi's wrists, hands now grasping her hips as his thrusts grew deeper and more precise.

In turn, Kirumi wrapped her arms around Shuichi's neck, closing the gap between them as she claimed his lips. She met him at his every push and pull, moaning into his mouth at the delicious friction. The deeper he struck, the more she clenched and drew him in until at last he hit her pleasure spot.

“Mmmpfhhh!” she cried out all muffled, relishing in how the boy made her body jerk.

Shuichi echoed back with a groan of his own, pressing onward as he elicited more lewd shrieks from his girlfriend. Eventually the pair pulled back from the kiss, their breaths having grown ragged. Both of them were equally desperate for air just as they desperately sought release.

The young man soon nuzzled his face in Kirumi's neck, exhaling through his nose as he carried on. He ached all the more with each rocking of his hips, grunting in conjunction. Shuichi could instantly fog up a window with the amount of heat his body radiated. From the way his onyx bangs clung to his forehead to the sweltering feeling through his clothes to his heavy pants against her neck.

Those very breaths Kirumi felt on her skin had her quickly succumbing to the surmounting euphoria. She clutched him tighter against her, gasping as Shuichi nibbled on that unmarked side of her neck. One hand crawled up to the back of his head while the other held his bicep in a vice grip.

“Kirumi...” the young man groaned, taking great pleasure in how she clenched and gripped him. He felt himself drawing ever closer, nearing the cusp of his orgasm. “Ohh, Kirumi...”

Hearing him breathe her name with such desire really urged Kirumi on. She rocked her hips harder against him, moaning his name as he struck that special spot every time without fail. Her cries increased in lewdness and volume until blinding white ecstasy finally enveloped her, causing her to scream as she came intensely.

“Ff-Fuck!” Shuichi suddenly cursed, shouting her name in quick succession as his body shook. The combination of Kirumi's piercing cry and the way she tightly squeezed him was the ultimate driving force that prompted his long-awaited ejaculation. He could no longer hold back, caving in as he let wave after wave of spasms consume him.

Silence soon filled the air as the couple caught their breaths and relished in the afterglow of their orgasms. After a few minutes, Shuichi slowly eased out of Kirumi. As he laid down next to her, he gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her with him. She now lay partially atop him and partially on the bed, their legs entwined together. Her cheek rested on his chest while she wrapped an arm around his waist. Shuichi then ran a hand up the length of her back, bringing it to rest on her shoulder as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

“That was incredible…” he breathed softly before reaching up his free hand to gently tilt her chin up. “You're incredible…”

Chartreuse locked onto pewter, and the couple lost themselves in each other's eyes for a moment. Shuichi eventually brought up his hand to cup her cheek, stroking it with the pad of his thumb. The motion was so soothing that Kirumi found herself closing her eyes. In that moment, Shuichi leaned in to kiss her, his lips moving ever so sweetly against hers. Kirumi reciprocated the gesture just as lovingly until they had to part for air. As they pulled back, the pair opened their eyes, gazing upon each other once again.

Kirumi looked incredibly beautiful, and Shuichi felt like the luckiest man alive. To be able to call her his girlfriend, to have someone so wonderful and supportive in his life who cared for him and… loved him. They hadn't said that to each other yet, but he could feel with absolute certainty that it was there. He had no doubts about it.

But then, why did he feel so scared to say those three little words? Why did he dread the possibility of rejection, of losing her? Shuichi was slowly slipping back into his old phase, but he caught himself before he could. He knew better than to do that now.

As he came back to reality, he felt her hand on his face, the tips of her fingers gently caressing the soft skin they found there. He looked into her warm green eyes, and there was just something in her gaze that told him this was it. This was the right time, the right place to affirm the truth. He took a deep breath, and proceeded to pour his heart out.

“Kirumi, tonight was really special, and it's not everyday that I get to tell you just how much you mean to me. We've been together for a little over a year now and I feel like the luckiest person alive to have you by my side. To have the honor of calling you my girlfriend. Every little thing you do to show me you care means the world to me. You mean the world to me, Kirumi,” he proclaimed, putting an emphasis on the word 'you.' After pausing a moment to take another deep breath, Shuichi expressed in words what he'd felt for quite some time. “What I'm trying to say is that… I love you, Kirumi. I love you.”

A sudden silence washed over them, and Shuichi had never felt so vulnerable in his life. Was he wrong to have confessed? Had he done it too soon? Should he have waited for a better moment to profess his love for her? Perhaps she wasn't ready to hear that yet, or maybe he'd made her uncomfortable and she was stunned into silence unsure of what to say back…

“Shuichi?” A voice suddenly called out to him, drawing him back down to earth.

There was only one other person in the room with him. Only one other person whose voice that could have been, meaning that that voice could only belong to... “Kirumi, I--”

Before he could say another word, the ash blonde rested a finger against his lips, hushing him instantly. “Shuichi,” she began, searching his eyes as she let him collect himself. Once she had his undivided attention, she continued. “What you said was really sweet. I wasn't expecting it at all, but I guess it's not surprising coming from you. You're so thoughtful and kind, and you're always doting on me. You make me feel so special and so loved, and the truth is… I love you too, Shuichi. So much.”

Words could not express how Shuichi felt after hearing her say that she loved him. Kirumi loved him, just as much as he loved her. He couldn't help losing himself in her eyes again. Her gaze drew him in like before and they soon engaged in another liplock. He kept it gentle and loving, baring his soul into that very kiss.

The timing had been perfect after all, their sincere confessions having further solidified their relationship. And yet amidst this celebration were obstacles they would have to face. For now, the pair kept their focus on the present and on each other. The rest could wait.


End file.
